


When you are not that much of a bitch

by Silvalina



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dream is nice, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), He actually kinda is not as much of a bitch, How Do I Tag, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, They are stupid your honor, and accusing, and dumkbassery, but looootsa screaming before that, it kinda has sickfic elements at least, they like each other a bit more at the end of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvalina/pseuds/Silvalina
Summary: Tommy got exiled as always but... Dream is actually regretting something for once?Weird shit, man.-------------------aka what if Dream was like "fuck i didnt think he would actually exile you" and decided to actually help tommy a lildiscorrrrd: https://discord.gg/qNhBWRwbCb
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 387





	When you are not that much of a bitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my server i lov u guys](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+server+i+lov+u+guys).



Tommy looked over the beach, sighing as he plopped down on the sand.

"I gotta be honest with you Tommy, I didn't think he would actually exile you."

Dream plopped down next to him, face propped up on a hand as he looked into the ocean, netherite armour glinting in the sunlight.

Tommy just looked at him with a confused expression.

"Didn't you want this? I mean, you got my discs, you got me exiled by my own best friend, everyone else hates me!"

He lied down in the sand and spread his arms out, the sand feeling itchy under his skin.The blonde didn't mind.

Shouting was becoming really draining for him, especially after everything that had happened today. 

Dream did the same as him, lying down next to him on the sand, biting his lip. Did he really want that?

"Well, at first I was bored and liked the little revolution thing you had going on. Was nice to fight against. Wilbur's death was… unplanned. As was whatever the fuck Technoblade did."

His mask hit the sand next to his face, Tommy didn't notice yet.

"Well, why the fuck didn't you stop- All of this- All of this was so unnecessary, fuck, these discs- this country? That's all I have left of him. All my good memories, and now I lost my fucking discs, I lost my fucking country, my brothers, my best friend- what the hell is there to live for now."

Tears sprung up in his eyes as he looked into the vast sky, seeing clouds and birds pass by. Big men didn't cry but… he wasn't one, never had been.

"I don't know, it all felt so- so good. To be in power again, to actually do something, see something happen here. It was all a game until- until it wasn't."

His voice sounded regretful, he felt bad, he actually felt bad for once. About the lives lost, the people left behind to suffer. This wasn't what he wanted.

"I never thought he would exile you. This was supposed to go into the direction of him being on your side but… you were supposed to fight me! Do your- your fucking rebellion thing. Fuck."

Tommy just listened and rolled over, looking at the other with wide eyes, seeing his uncovered face for the first time. It was littered in scars and burn marks, one eye was slightly off but he couldn't place why.

He reached out and poked his cheek.

"You didn't need to push me off of that wall, by the way. That hurt like a bitch, bitch."

Dream just chuckled.

"Guess power really does corrupt, even Tubbo. You think you could knock him down a few pegs maybe? I mean what the hell am I supposed to do here in exile, there's nothing fun to do. And also, I felt a little bad for griefing George's house but I mean, that's like the least bad thing ever done on this server."

Tommy face planted into the sand, screaming a little before going up again.

"Fuck this, Sapnap killed so many pets, you kinda, no offense but all the offense, egged Wilbur's insanity on and also kinda killed me twice. And I get exiled the moment I do that shit? Bullshit."

His face contorted into an expression of pain as he remembered his brother, ignoring the tears of frustration that ran down his face, crossing his arms as he lied next to Dream, this time the other listening to him. They were both more similar than they thought, always wanting excitement in their lives, being eager and brash. Wanting to live. 

"Honestly, as much as I hate Technoblade right now. It was kind of… stupid. The whole thing. I mean, he killed Tubbo, that's on him. That was fucking stupid and so shitty, I could go there and rip his throat open. But we also went against everything he stood for, even though he did so much for us. That kinda makes it even in the end."

Dream just listened, only now noticing that they have been venting to each other for hours, sitting on the sand, as the sun slowly started to descend.

Jumping up, he held a hand out for Tommy, pulling him up as well and dragging him behind himself.

"H-hey, where are we going?"

"I've got a house around here. Would be kind of shitty to sleep outside, especially when it's as cold as now."

He turned around, mask on his face again but his mouth still visible, a grin spread over his face.

Tommy couldn't help but grin back, dried tear tracks on his face.

Yeah, all the other stuff could wait for when they're in a warmer environment.

  
  
  
  
  


The morning came and Tommy's eyes fluttered open, a groan escaping his mouth. He felt soft material under his hands and looked down, coming face to face with a couch. An unfamiliar couch.

Jumping up, he looked around, a blanket falling off of his shoulder, and he tried to remember how he got here.

Finally, his memories of the night before came back and his hands clutched the blanket as he suppressed more tears of frustration. At himself, at Tubbo, hell even at Dream and everyone else who just stood by and did nothing.

But after their talk yesterday and Dream offering him a place, he couldn't be furious at him, only very mad, for now at least.

Standing up, the blonde decided to look around a little, adventuring through the small cabin he was in for the time being.

There was a nice kitchen which was connected to the living room he had slept in, made purely out of spruce wood, as well as a staircase that connected the first floor with the rest of the house.

Dream's room was probably there.

A tiny peek wouldn't make the man mad, right?

Tommy started to sneak up the stairs before looking around, spotting two rooms up in the first story. One of them was the bathroom, thank fuck for that actually, Tommy really didn't want to go outside ever again.

So the other one was-

The creak of a door made him jump and before long he came face to face with a very tired looking Dream, mask hanging on the side of his face, covering an ear.

"Good morning…"

He just passed Tommy without a second thought, a small stuttered 'good morning?' in retaliation going either unheard or just not noticed, especially with how sleepy the other looked.

It was weird to see him so… human.

Tommy followed after him, walking down the stairs as his stomach growled in protest. He was pretty fucking hungry, but he wouldn't let Dream know that.

As much as the other had been nice to him, in the end it could also be a trap, somehow at least.

Said man actually noticed that the kid was hungry, so he went out of his way to make more food than usual, eggs sizzling in a pan with a couple of stripes of bacon.

Tommy's mouth watered at the sight, but he snapped it shut, trying to keep his expression as disinterested as possible, plopping down on the couch again.

"Dream, why do you live here all alone anyway?"

His mind had been asking that question over and over, putting together possible scenarios on why the admin wouldn't live somewhere near anyone else, especially not his friends.

Dream just shrugged.

"I realized that I don't fit anywhere. Sap and the others all got their places and I don't really feel like intruding. So I live here instead."

His voice sounded so indifferent that it made Tommy  _ sad _ . Here he was, sitting with the most feared person on the whole server, next to Technoblade, and said person doesn't even live anywhere near his friends because he doesn't  _ want to intrude. _

Tommy couldn't even think of being away from Tubbo, not even after he exiled him. He'd need to speak to him after all of this but this right here was the current problem.

Dream does have friends, BBH, though he hasn't seen them together in some time, George, when was the last time they both have seen each other? Now that he thought of it, did he even talk to any of them before the whole conflict over George's house? Dream was friend's with them but why does he still live alone in solitude?

Tommy's head was full of questions and his onslaught of them was only stopped when Dream tapped his shoulder, gesturing to the table in the kitchen.

The blonde stood up and strode over to it, looking at the delicious smelling food.

He stopped and looked at Dream.

"This isn't poisoned, right?"

Said man just looked at him dumbfounded and then sighed, sitting down at the table himself.

"No it's not. I get where you're coming from though."

Both of them ate in silence, tension rising in the room, being able to be cut by a knife at the slightest thing.

Tommy decided to speak up.

"Did you choose this direction because your house was out here?"

Dream nodded, putting his fork down on the table as he looked at Tommy, waiting for more questions.

"Why?"

A simple question, Dream thought, a simple question and still he couldn't answer it, he didn't know why he actually took him here, why he gave him a roof under his head, why he gave him food, a place to sleep...

No, he did exactly know why he did it.

"The devastation in your eyes when Tubbo said you were exiled. I couldn't bear it. You were betrayed by your best friend, choosing his country over you."

He picked up the fork again, slipping some eggs in his mouth. Tommy swallowed.

"But, you also weren't really a saint. I mean, the discs are important to you and that's why I kept dangling them over your head and everything. But it's getting a bit out of hand. Especially your obsession with them."

"My discs are important!"

He jumped up, hands slamming on the table.

"And anyway, you want power all the time, I mean look at yourself! Manipulating people for your own gain? What the fuck is wrong with you, all we had wanted was independence, it was such a simple thing! But your head was stuck so far in your ass that you didn't realize anything!"

Tommy's eyes were tearing up while he looked at Dream as if he had killed his family.

And in a way, he did.

The man stood up as well, looking right back at Tommy, eyes now covered by his mask but tears were evidently slipping out from under it, hitting the table.

"The discs are fucking objects, L'Manburg is a fucking concept. Wouldn't you rather focus on fucking people, Tommy!"

"That's pretty hypocritical coming from you, Dream."

Tommy turned around and went out of the door, shutting it hard behind him as he walked into the forest next to the house.

  
  


The rest of the day Tommy spent by looking for sheep to get wool so he could make himself a tent or something like that. He fortunately still had all his tools and weapons and the little bit of armour that was left from the wars, enough to at least protect him.

All the while he was angry at Dream, angry at Tubbo, at Techno and Phil and everyone… especially himself.

It was so stupid, everything was so stupid to him. He had thought hard about it all, L'Manburg had felt like home, his connection to Wilbur, but being exiled from it twice had really done a lot.

His discs were supposed to signify bonds that he cherished, memories that he wanted to keep but… looking at them now he only feels sorrow, wanting to snap the damn things in two if he wasn't such a coward.

Night came sooner than he thought and with it came the cold. The harsh winds that were coming from the ocean didn't help, especially when he only had some armour and his clothes to protect him.

It's probably warm inside the cabin, but he wouldn't give in to Dream… who had given him a place to sleep and food. Who had talked to him and listened to him and not looked at him with pity like everyone else did.

Tommy wouldn't give in, his pride didn't allow it. So he camped outside for the night, tucked in a self made cave, sitting on wool and trying to warm himself with the torches he had.

  
  


Meanwhile, Dream pretended to not give a fuck about Tommy and was failing miserably. Since they both talked about everything that happened, Dream had found a better understanding in himself and others, especially Tommy. The child he thought who only wanted power was just as miserable as he was, searching for bonds with other people, trying to keep them in any way possible.

L'Manburg, the discs, it was all about bonds to people he cared about.

Dream had forgotten what caring for someone meant. Truly caring for someone.

Being there, supporting them, helping them, actually enjoying time with them.

For him, being with his own was always walking on glass shards, trying to make them happy and taking revenge on whoever would hurt them, even if it was unjust.

But he couldn't remember when he stopped being with them and started ghosting around them, distancing himself, becoming so obsessed with power and control and how good it felt.

It made Dream feel disgusted with himself.

But it also awoke a new kind of determination in him.

He wanted to be with his friends, he just never felt safe with them, always untrusting and out of place. Even when they had asked him if he wanted to live with him, he said no.

Because he was afraid.

And now, Tommy was outside in the dead of night with nothing to shield him from the weather and cold and Dream could actually do something about it.

So he would.

  
  
  


It had begun to rain after some time, the wind and water whipping into the cave and hitting Tommy who was pressed into the corner, already soaked through and shivering.

Of course mother nature would bite his ass today of all days.

He wanted to scream at it, tell it to fuck off and get another traumatized teenager to fuck with. Tommy didn't notice when he started to sob, curling in on himself as everything that had happened settled into his mind, draining his energy, feeling like he would collapse and black out any moment now. He just felt like he was dying, slowly, painfully.

Maybe this was meant to be.

He was out cold when he was picked up and carried away, back to a much safer and warmer place.

  
  


Dream had searched for hours after nightfall came, only finding the blonde because of the torchlight that emitted from his hideout.

He looked miserable, passed out cold on the stones.

The adult picked him up and began his way home, noticing how much his charge shivered in his arms.

This was really bad.

He kicked open the door and instantly went over to the couch, setting the kid down on it before closing the door again, running upstairs to get towels and spare clothes from his closet.

Descending the stairs rapidly and almost tripping over his feet, he finally arrived back at the couch. Dream stripped the armour off of the kid, leaving him with his normal clothes and began to do the same for himself. Putting away both of their sets safely, he returned and tried to shake him awake but to no avail. Sighing, he began to rid him of his wet clothes, leaving him in only his shorts before quickly wrapping him in all the towels and blankets he brought. After he was sure Tommy wouldn't become a popsicle, Dream went over to the embers of the fireplace and threw coal and wood in, reigniting the fire which lit up the whole room, giving it a soft atmosphere.

The masked man looked over to where Tommy was, happy that some colour was returning to his face.

Today had been a rollercoaster and if he didn't find that kid… shit, he really was getting attached to him.

"Fuck, is that how you did it to everyone else on the server too?"

No one answered, of course if Dream lives alone and the only other living person is passed out on his couch.

He settled down next to the couch, leaning against it, and stared into the fire, the gentle heat lulling him into a dreamless sleep.

  
  


The beams of sunlight filtered through the big window in the living room, shining directly onto Tommy's face. Said teenager groaned with a hoarse voice, cuddling deeper into the soft couch underneath him.

A sense of deja vu spread through him and he jumped up, well tried to at least as there were several blankets and… towels? blocking his way.

As he blinked the sleep away and yawned, a pain shot through his throat, making him cough loudly, his whole body breaking out in shivers. When he finally stopped his lungs felt like they were burning and his throat was dry. Tommy couldn't even stand up as his head was spinning, vision blurring slightly.

A hand touched his shoulder and he jumped at the contact, trying to listen to the faint words he could make out.

"-my, I have water- -ache medicine. -help you."

He just nodded, not understanding half the words as someone gave him a glass and pills. He chucked the pills in his mouth and washed them down with the cold water, feeling like heaven to his dry throat. The glass was taken from his hands and he slumped back into the couch, wrapping the blankets around him while releasing a small 'thank you' before passing out again.

He never saw the soft expression of Dream's face.

  
  


The next time he woke up, he was less sleepy and more active, eyes looking around the room, taking it in. It seemed familiar, as if he was here but he didn't remember. His forehead burned but was immediately soothed by a wet rag on it, cooling him off a little. A voice was talking but he couldn't remember that either, not making out any words and just listening to how the voice sounded, the semi low tone lulling him into another fitful sleep.

  
  


He has been in and out of consciousness for several days and Dream never left his side for too long, feeling responsible for his current state of being. The man felt bad, only noticing now how malnourished Tommy had been, probably skipping on meals or just not having any time for that. That and the exhaustion of the last days and now the cold? It was too much for his small body, the body of a literal child.

He was a child and still he fought wars.

Dream was starting to feel bad.

Thinking about many things while stirring the soup, trying to cook something light for the half starved boy, wasn't that much of a good idea, he found out. The soup was slightly burned by the end of it and he just sighed, trying to get as much out of it as he could.

Entering the room with Tommy in it, his former bedroom, Dream put the bowl down, shaking the boy awake.

“Hey, you need to eat something.”

Groggily, the kid's eyes opened and a small curse came out of his mouth as he sat up, pain shaking his body while he leaned back at the frame of the bed.

His eyes met Dream’s and he stared at him in confusion, words slurring while he spoke.

“Wilb’... Issat you…”

Perfect, not only was he sick but also hallucinating.

Wait, didn't Ghostbur come with them?

Dream decided to push that thought back, his unmasked face just nodding as he pushed the warm bowl into he kids hands.

“Yeah, you need to eat something Tommy. Can you do that for me?”

The blonde just nodded, a small smile spreading over his face as he ate a couple of spoonfuls. A genuine smile like Dream had never seen before from the kid. He didn't know why but it hurt him inside.

When Tommy was done he slumped back into bed, whispering a soft ‘good night Wilbur’ before passing out again.

Dream really needed to look for Ghostbur.

  
  


As easy as it seemed to find such a loud ghost, the man wasn't anywhere to be seen. Sighing, Dream went back after looking around the forest, having given up for now. He opened the door and was met with a lump on the couch, lazily looking out of the window.

He was surprised that Tommy was already up somehow and even made it downstairs without any visible injury.

“Well, are you just going to stand there, dickhead?”

The kid seemed to be out of his delusions at least. Hopefully he didn't remember anything otherwise he'd be embarrassed.

Dream really never noticed when he started caring so much.

“Well, why are you out of bed? You were like half dead and frozen when I found you, so rest some more.”

His voice was gentle but firm, eyes locking with Tommy’s before signing. Tommy himself just slumped back into the couch and pulled the blankets tighter around him, shivering a little.

Tossing more logs into the fireplace, Dream relit it again so the room would gradually warm up more, giving Tommy some much needed warmth. He sat down on the couch as well, a little bit away from the kid to give him some space.

They sat in silence, neither of them knowing what to say while they were lounging around.

“Why did you help me again.”

The question was sudden and said in a much more broken tone, even though it wasn't supposed to. Dream had asked himself this question several times since he took the kid in, never knowing exactly why. 

“I dont know.”

Tommy spluttered, looking at him with a borderline angry expression.

“What do you mean you don't know! You gotta have a use for me if you're keeping me, right!? At least tell and, I don't know, don't lie to me for once!”

The ‘like everyone else’ was said in a much softer tone, only added as an afterthought when the kid stopped speaking, turning away from the other blonde occupying the room.

Dream was at a loss of things to say, shutting his mouth and slumping back into the couch as well. They sat there like that for the rest of the evening and fell asleep, or in Tommy’s case passed out, next to each other, not touching the other a single time but still being in each other's company.

  
  


The next day they both didn't say a single thing to each other, only spending time while they ate the food Dream made that day. Tommy stopped thinking it was poison and actually looked a lot more healthier at the end of the week, slowly gaining some more weight.

Dream slipped him some proper clothes to keep him warm, Tommy didn't protest.

The searches for Ghosybur still went on for a little while before Dream stopped entirely, thinking the other probably left to get back to that damn city.

Tommy hadn't said a single thing since their conversation and neither did Dream, both of them living out their comfortable routine. Although, neither of them looked at their communicators or they would have gotten all the messages of worried people, asking them where they were or why they hadn't written them back. Tubbo had instantly regretted it the next day, keen on getting Tommy back as soon as he could while George and Sapnap were frantically trying to reach Dream.

  
  


It had been another week, Tommy was finally healthy again and could walk without collapsing at the next second. Yet, he still stayed in Dream’s house and Dream didn't ask why, a feeling of content settling with him as the kid stayed. He never wanted anyone to know but he hated the solitude over everything else, yet he was afraid of seeking out people.

So that's why they found themselves on the couch, just sitting there while Dream sharpened his sword and Tommy sewed a hole in his shirt shut, just being together in silence. Though when Dream cut himself and hissed, Tommy was up already surprisingly, coming back with the med-kit he had in the kitchen just to be sure.

He didn't know why but Tommy started to care for Dream just a little as well. The man didn't ask any uncomfortable questions after their last conversation, they spent time together in their routine and he never threw him out, even after he was no longer sick.

While disinfecting Dream’s hand, Tommy decided to break their silence.

“I think I know why you kept me around.”

His ears perked up and Dream looked at him with a confused expression.

Tommy gave him a grin.

“It's easy to form a bond when you're all alone. Guess... “

He wrapped the wound.

“Guess that happened to me too.”

Dream just gave him a soft smile.

  
  


Yeah, a bond.

**Author's Note:**

> This took so fuckingt long and the end is mayyybe a bit rushed and a lil open but its pretty pog to write, might do more if people like it


End file.
